Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya is a female vampire in Yokai Academy and is the first person the Eds and Tsukune meets when she sets foot in the Yokai Realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, after ingisting his blood from his neck, which she takes delight into. She is also the childhood friend and sweetheart of Edd who would often visit him every now and then. Moka is the female protagonist of Eds + Vampires. Personality Moka has two different personalities. Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yokai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naviety that draws her into problematic situations. While intially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka best friends despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affections. Her vampire nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yokai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune and Double D for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampire is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all acounts, she is completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yokai Academy. Relationships Moka and Edd- Moka and Edd are childhood friends because they have a lot in common. Edd doesn't seem to fear Inner Moka, but adores and protects Outter Moka. Moka and Ed- Ed has two different relationships with the other personalities, Ed and Outter Moka have a strong relationship while Ed has a rivalry with Inner Moka. Moka and Eddy-Moka doesn't like Eddy that much due to his many flaws but like tsukune she still sees good in him. Eddy fears Moka's Inner side. Moka and Tsukune-Her first friend and she loves drinking his blood. Moka and Kimuru-A very good friend but is her good rival. Moka and Yukari-Close friend who is in love with her and wishes to be in a free way relationship with her and Tsukune. Moka and Mizore- At first they were enemies, but became friends. Moka and Ruby- they were enemies at first from the witch's knoll Moka and Ginei- The newspaper club president who sought to date her but has stopped Powers and abilities Outer Moka doesn't really possess much in her human form though she does possess super strength (when she blindly pushes people away). This mainly due to her peaceful nature as Outer Moka doesn't have heart to willingly hurt others. Because she is a vampire, outer moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Tsukune's neck and only his, claiming that his blood is the sweetest (though she has yet to taste the blood of another human). She has always consumed tomato juice or blood or blood packet transfusion in order to defuse herself. However, her liking for his blood has escalated from fondness into a dependance. As stated by Kokoa, vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Moka uses this unintentionally with Tsukune, they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this. Moka would stop herself. When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more duarable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most monsters with a single kick. In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Her sister Kahlua states that even among the seven siblings, Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that has yet to reach it's full potential. In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she wait to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. As a vampire Moka is superhumanly strong.When Moka kicks an enemy, he/she will flew away and gain a huge injury and the place where the enemy flew and land will also have a enomous damage. Most recently, she has teared off half Gyokuro's face with one kick. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Anti heroes Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Antagonists